Don't Be So Dense Kendall
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: James is in love with Kendall, but Kendall can't seem to take a hint. Even Lucy can see what the dense blonde misses. Can Kendall figure out what's been in front of him this whole time?


**Don't Be So Dense Kendall **

Kendall made his way down to the lobby in search of Lucy. He had just blown off Carlos for this. Carlos wanted to go to the boardwalk for some new roller coaster. Kendall had wanted to go but Lucy was back from her tour and she was still single. He needed to be the one of the first guys she saw. James was off working out or something. He had taken off once Kendall mentioned Lucy would be back soon. Kendall just hoped that James hadn't found Lucy before him. Logan was working on a project, and would soon join Carlos once the Latino found him. Logan could not say no to Carlos due to the fact that he was hopelessly in love with him. Logan had shared his fears with Kendall before and Kendall had urged the brunette to just grow a pair and make a move. He knew Logan never would though. He was scared of rejection.

Kendall made his way out to the pool where Lucy was talking to Camille. James was nowhere in sight. That made the blonde somewhat happy. He was glad that James wasn't hitting on Lucy anymore. Kendall smiled and walked over to the two girls.

"Hey ladies," he said smiling at them. They both looked up at Kendall and smiled at him. Kendall sat down next to them.

"Hey Kendall," Lucy said smiling at him.

"Hey Kendall, Lucy it was nice catching up but I've got an audition I need to get to," Camille said standing up. Lucy and Kendall waved her off.

"So, how was your tour?" Kendall asked looking at the rocker.

"Great, my manager thinks it was a success and I've got a few other shows booked already. There's rumors that Madam Lala wants me to open for her and Carrie Sherry wants me to record a song with her for her next album," Lucy said trying not to sound too excited.

"Wow, that's amazing," Kendall said smiling. He was glad that Lucy was having such big success already.

"How are things with the guys and your new album?" Lucy asked.

"Good," Kendall said, "we've got a few killer collabs. We're actually almost done recording and Gustavo's getting ready to set up a tour to promote the new album and all that boring stuff," he said waving his hand.

"Well that's good, so what about you though," Lucy asked interestedly.

"I'm great," Kendall said smiling at Lucy. He could tell she was falling for his charms. She seemed to have let her guard down a bit over the eight weeks she had been gone. Lucy gave him a small smile.

"Lucy hey."

Lucy and Kendall looked up and saw James heading over towards them. Kendall wanted to holler at James. He knew now that James was here he was going to hit on her as well. James couldn't take a hint that Lucy just wasn't interested in him.

"Hey James," Lucy said smiling at him. Kendall felt jealousy course through him.

James sat down on the pool chair next to Kendall and started asking Lucy about her tour.

"Dude rude much?" Kendall asked staring at his best friend shocked. James looked over at Kendall confused. "We were just talking," Kendall said.

"I'm just being a good friend and greeting Lucy, who has been gone for two months," James said innocently.

"It's ok," Lucy said to Kendall with a smile. She happily told him what she had told Kendall. James was happy for her and excited to hear what she had to say. He was flirting too and Kendall hated it.

Kendall sat there looking at the brunette shocked. He couldn't believe James right now. He was finally getting Lucy to crack and James had to come and interrupt. He just had to cut in and take her attention away. He glared at the pretty boy and finally noticed just how close James was sitting to him.

James was sitting so close to him. Their let's were touching and so were their arms practically. James had a hand almost resting on Kendall's knee. Kendall looked up at the brunette male's face as he talked.

Has James always looked this attractive? Kendall thought. Kendall froze at that thought. Did he really just think that. James wasn't attractive, at least he wasn't supposed to be. Kendall felt a hand on his knee and looked down at James' hand confused. Where were these thoughts coming from.

They weren't that sudden. Over the last few weeks Kendall had been noticing the pretty boy's looks more and more. He was having these thoughts more and more. That was why he wanted Lucy so bad. Maybe they'd make these crazy thoughts go away and stop Kendall from losing his best friend. That was the only thing that stopped Kendall from acting on his feelings. He didn't want James to think he was a freak for liking guys, especially him.

"As much as I hate to go, I've got some unpacking to do," Lucy said getting Kendall's attention.

"Uh, ok, see you around," Kendall said distractedly.

"Huh you were right James good luck," Lucy said laughing as she walked away.

"Right about what?" Kendall asked confused as he looked at the pretty boy beside him.

"Nothing," James said shaking his head as he stood up. "I'll be up stairs in the apartment," he added somewhat bitterly. He left Kendall sitting there.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked himself.

"You are so dense."

Kendall looked up and saw Lucy standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you had to leave," Kendall said.

"I forgot my guitar," Lucy said picking said item up "You really are dense. You need to open your eyes and see what's in front of you," she said turning.

"What?" Kendall asked slowly.

"I was asked not to tell you," Lucy said simply as she left the pool area.

Kendall sat there trying to make sense of what Lucy had just said. It didn't make any sense. He knew it had to something to do with James, but he wasn't sure...

Was Lucy implying what he thought she was implying.

Kendall jumped up and quickly made his way to 2J. He needed to talk to James. He had to make sure he wasn't making it all up in his head. Kendall walked into the apartment and caught James mid rant about something. James didn't seem to notice him. Kendall stopped and listened.

"God, he's so freaking dense, he'll never understand. Might as well just give up James. I mean even Lucy can't make him see it. God I'm so stupid," James said.

"No you're not," Kendall said scarring the brunette. James turned to look at the blonde shocked. Kendall walked over to James.

"K-Kendall," James stammered.

"Hey," Kendall said with a smile, "I've been told I'm dense," he said with a small smile. He walked over to James.

"Well, don't be so dense," James said slowly. He swallowed light before he spoke next. "I mean can't you see what I'm trying to say?"

"I think I can," Kendall said slowly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" James asked taking a small step closer to the blonde.

"Maybe just show me," Kendall asked leaning in closer to James.

"Ok," James said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a quick peck. He stepped back and looked at Kendall expectantly.

"You did it wrong," Kendall said. He stepped up to the taller brunette and pulled him into a bruising kiss. James gasped and Kendall's tongue found it's way into his mouth. Kendall explored the brunette's mouth with his tongue. James moaned into the kiss.

They parted panting and staring wide eyed at one another. Kendall pulled James over to the couch and pushed him down. Kendall sat down next to the brunette and pulled him in for another kiss. James was more than willing to let the blonde take control. This was everything he had been waiting for, for so long.

"Ahem."

The two on the couch sprang apart. They both looked to the doorway and saw Carlos and Logan standing there, as Carlos laughed.

"Guys," Kendall said panicked.

"It's not what it looks like," James started.

"Guys it's ok," Carlos said with a smile. The pair then noticed their friends hands were linked.

"Finally grow a pair Loges?" Kendall asked grinning. Logan blushed and nodded his head.

"What happened here?" Logan asked looking between the two.

"Oh you know same old same old," Kendall said waving his hand as he glanced over at James who was smiling. Carlos and Logan shook their heads and excused themselves from the room.

Once they were gone Kendall turned back to James with a big grin. James leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss. Kendall grinned into the kiss and pulled James closer to him. James felt like he was on cloud nine. This was amazing and he never wanted this moment to end. He wasn't sure what would happen between him and Kendall, but he had high hopes something good would come from it.

**So there you go the long awaited Kames story **_**Be Spontaneous Logie**_**, I've had this planned out for a long time and I forgot about it until recently. I just wanted to get this up as an apology for not posting chapter 19 of Aftermath. I recently lost all of chapter 19 and I am in the process of rewriting it right now. I wanted to post something right now though. Also if you can figure out who Madam Lala and Carrie Sherry are based on you get bonus points from me and virtual hugs from me. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMTMIND**


End file.
